narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Second battle: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Ahatake Kurosaki
Rasengan888 will not be attending. The match will begin when both users sign in. *User:Achrones150 (Ryuka Uchiha (Pre-Naruto: Omega Shippuden)) *User:Darknesslover5000 (Ahatake Kurosaki) ---- Ryuka walked into the arena, towards his opponent. He extended his hand in a sportsman-like manner. "It's been a while, Ahatake Kurosaki." He said. Ahatake grinned. "We meet again Ryuka. How's life been hanging?" "Pretty well." Ryuka replied, grinning back. His hand was still extended towards Ahatake, waiting for him to shake it. His other hand was placed into his pocket. Ahatake shook Ryuka's hand but kept an eye on the hand in the pocket. "Should we begin?" "Indeed we should." Ryuka said, suddenly flipping away to pull out three kunai, throwing them at Ahatake. "This time, I'm going to beat you." Ahatake deflected them all. "Not a chance." He appeared behind Ryuka. "Chew on this!" He stabbed him with multiple kunai. However, Ryuka's reflexes were quick, and he turned around, pulling out his sword Keibatsu. He blocked all of Ahatake's attacks, and a near miss almost hit him. He spun, landing a spin-kick under Ahatake's defensive guard and knocking him away. "My reflexes aren't so dim anymore." He said, settling into a comfortable stance. Ahatake stopped himself easily in mid-air. "You forget I can fly." Ahatake flew down and drew his sword Hakai no Kiba. He ran at Ryuka and cut him acroos the chest and jumped back. Ryuka winced, as the cut slowly healed via his demonic energy. "Is that so? Well, then, I guess we're even in that department." He leaped upwards, floating in the air at the level of Ahatake. Keibatsu still in hand, he settled himself into a defensive stance. Ahatake flew up. "You can use the Sky Dance? How'd you learn it?" Ryuka chuckled. "I learned it from a former sensei of mine." He said, as he swung his sword, firing a crescent-shaped wave of dark energy at Ahatake. "But, really, I'm not using a technique to do this....I'm actually able to fly." He thought. "I see." Ahatake poured demon energy into his sword and sent a red crescent at Ryuka's dark one. "But you can't win." "We'll see about that!" Ryuka replied, as the blast cancelled each other out. He flew upwards, swinging his sword in an upward diagonal motion and clashing with Ahatake's in a sword lock. Ahatake took one hand off his sword and started getting pushed back. "You are as formidable as ever but my chakra and skills have developed far greater since we last met!" Ahatake's hand that was off the sword glew with lightning. "Chew on this!!! CHIDORI!!" And he thrust his Chidori through Ryuka's shoulder and then cut him across the middle. "Well I just used up my first Chidori. Only three left." Ryuka's eyes widened, as he felt Ahatake's hand burst through his shoulder, then the slash across his chest. He flipped back to the ground, his wounds slowly healing once again. "Interesting..." He said, smiling. "I think I may have to get serious here." With his wounds healing again, he settled himself into a familiar sword stance, and whispered the words, "Ban...kai." A flash of energy, and his sword narrowed down into a katana, as he pointed it at the flying Ahatake. "I see. Bankai huh? I can do something like that too." Ahatake put his hands together and his hair grew his claws extended, fangs stended and his eyes changed. "This is my semi-demon form! With It I should have power equal to a Bankai." Suddenly Ahatake was behind Ryuka and slashed him. "A demonic form....just like my Shukai..." thought Ryuka, as he pivoted on his toe, blocking Ahatake's sudden strike. "It's just like Naruto's Jinchüriki Form...isn't it?" He asked, grinning and forcing Ahatake back, attacking with a flurry of strikes. "Naruto Uzumaki? Yes it is like his albeit a bit more powerful. This battle is mine. But before that if you can use bankai can you use Shukai?" "Heh....as a matter of fact, I can." He then thrust his sword into Ahatake's arm, impaling it cleanly. "However, I don't plan on using it unless you give me a good reason to." The smile was still visible on his face.